This invention relates to an automobile mat, and more particularly to a three-layer automobile mat which can collect the sand and dirt from the shoes of the automobile's occupants.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional automobile mat includes a layer of rubber 1 and a layer of pile fabric 2 attached to the upper side of the layer of rubber 1. A plurality of intersecting ribs are provided at the bottom side of the rubber layer 1 so as to increase the friction between the automobile mat and the floor of an automobile on which the automobile mat is to be placed. A plastic strip 3 is sewn along the peripheries of the rubber layer 1 and the pile fabric layer 2 to bind said rubber layer 1 and said pile fabric layer 2 together. The sand, dirt, etc., attached to the automobile occupant's shoes, will be tracked into the car and accumulated on the pile fabric layer 2 during the use of the mat. However, the sand etc., on the automobile mat is usually scattered about the floor of an automobile due to the slippage of said automobile mat. Another type of conventional automobile mat, which is a plastic plate having a plurality of plastic piles attached thereon, is used to brush off the sand attached to the occupant's shoes. However, such a conventional automobile mat also cannot collect said sand, resulting in the frequent scattering of said sands from the automobile mat onto the car floor during use.